


tough  o n ( myself ) | cheap queen series.

by watnowmaddie



Series: cheap queen. [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, kenny is only mentioned, this soft content is sponsored by my emotional health and wellbeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: "she reached for simple glories in her short span career.but they always tasted so sweet.like candy pieces in glass bowls that can easily be for the taking, it was easier to grab one at a time.pick and choose which one seemed fit."
Relationships: Nyla Rose/Riho
Series: cheap queen. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	tough  o n ( myself ) | cheap queen series.

She reached for simple glories in her short span career.

But they always tasted so sweet.

Like candy pieces in glass bowls that can easily be for the taking, it was easier to grab one at a time. 

Pick and choose which one seemed fit.

She wanted the entire bowl when the opportunity came for the title so close in her grasp, when the text message came through for a women’s battle royale for the opportunity it felt like the bowl was pushed closer and closer.

She had adrenaline that can go on for days.

Weeks even. 

Each bump and bruise she took in stride and with an effort to carry onward and outward, if she had the strength (and also the ability to keep the others in) she could continue with this match up forever.

But when she won.

Oh. 

When she won. 

She scoffed the metaphoric bowl full of the sweet down her throat, as the endless mixed crowd reaction sent a shiver that she never experienced before.

_ Pride. _

But was it truly that?

Was it the recognition she wanted for so long?

A question that would probably be best saved till later, but stuck within a rock and a hard place.

The same feelings of pride and questioning spilled into the backstage area, sure with some stares from unknown faces, but the majority being rounds of support. 

Pats on backs and mutters of joyful praise swirl through her as she finally took a seating rest, a large sigh of relief filtered out through the slightly padded walls as a quiet murmur of the rest of the action from the outside took place.

**Peace.**

_ Serenity. _

Within the four walls of the break room while others were waiting outside was a comforting relief to say the least. But her competitors from before enter in, take belongings and give a small nod in acknowledgement.

Well she knows now that there aren’t any hard feelings, to her at least for now.

A gentle crack back into place of a joint came undone, she saw a careful face pop through the opening.

Ah yes, Riho. 

With eyes so bright and careless and a gentle tone overall, it wasn’t hard to see why others instantly fall into admiration.

It’s questioning especially given her work in the ring, how she can put up a fight like she did the last time they saw each other.

“No need to stare,” her own voice piped up, eyes sending a slight defensive in her own way to the other, “shouldn’t you be preparing?”

A slip through the entrance, “I wanted to congratulate you in private,” the whole demeanor of previous anxieties slowly washed away with each of the other’s footsteps towards her, “do you need any-”

“No.” a gentle hand is now placed on her shoulders and she couldn’t help it but to loosen her defenses just for one second. “Maybe. Just an ice pack, yeah?”

The hand was replaced with the cool relief of the ice that settles into the warmer parts of her skin, slowly but surely releasing the tension.

“Thank you.” careful eyes still met her own as she took on a gentle smile.

“I got you to smile.” 

The other’s words allowed her to roll her eyes, the smile still plastered on, “shut it.” 

Silence woven through the now shared space, their eyes now lock onto the screen where the previous match just ended. 

A body just lying there after a sleeper hold.

“Jesus Christ.” 

Riho’s voice left a soft gasp in the room, which seemed to amplify it more than anything, “Kenny.” 

The care those two had, she didn’t really know how to describe it besides the obvious sibling-like relations, anything else would seem like a weird fictionation. 

It warms her heart in an odd sense of the word.

She couldn’t be the person to stop it.

“Go.” she removes the hand away from the ice pack to allow her own pressure. “I’ll see you when you win.”

Hesitate, she saw the other move out of the room but long before standing in her originally placement, “promise?”

Promising so much to a possible future competitor makes this harder to bear, but she felt herself falling into the traps of the others worrisome eyes and she had to give an answer quickly.

A simple nod surfaced, “promise. Now go!”

In the metaphorically bowl of the sweeter things, she seemed to eat the entire stash. 

But in reality when watching the other race away from the doorframe, to take care of those around her life instead of herself, she couldn’t help but feel like she misplaced a piece from that bowl.

Maybe Riho was the piece she needed to get.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm back and i'm making a f/f series! surprise! (and of course it's based on king princess' new album 'cheap queen' because how gay can i get?)
> 
> originally cheap queen (the series) was just gonna be short snippets of the relationship of well riho/nyla but i deep dived into this women's roster and now i've got other plans so expect more when i have the courage and or inspiration.
> 
> also in general i want these two fighting again (oops) because their first match for the championship? mWAH!
> 
> as always follow my socials;
> 
> twitter: watnowmaddie  
tumblr: keepyourselfbi.tumblr.com


End file.
